Hope Williams
Hope Williams Hernandez (formerly Welch, Brady, Black & Jennings) is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actress History: *Kristina Osterhaut (01/1974-08/1974; recurring) *Kimberly Weber (10/1974-04/1975; recurring) *Natasha Ryan (07/1975-06/1980; recurring) *Tammy Taylor (05/1981-01/1982; recurring) *Kristian Alfonso (04/1983-04/1987, 04/1990-08/1990 & 05/1994-present) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) January 10, 1974 changed to January 10, 1963 *Presumed deceased August 3, 1990 to May 6, 1994 *Hope Alice Williams (full name) *Gina Horton (amnesia name) *Gina von Amberg (was believed to be under Stefano DiMera's mind control) Family and relationships: Parents: *Douglas "Doug" Williams (father) *Adelaide "Addie" Horton II (mother, deceased) *Julie Olson (step-mother) Sibling(s): *Julie Olson (maternal half-sister) *Steven Olson (maternal half-brother) *Douglas LeCleir (paternal half-brother) *David Banning (step-father, deceased) *Robert Anderson Jr. (step-father, deceased) Marital status: *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (married) 03/2018-present Past marriage(s): *Lawrence "Larry" Welch (divorced, deceased) 1984-1985 *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (divorced, deceased) 1985-1995 *John Black (divorced) 1999-2012 *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (invalid, deceased) 2000-2012 *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (divorced, deceased) 2012-2014 *Aiden Jennings (divorced) 2015-2016 Children: *Unnamed child (with Beauregard "Bo" Brady I, deceased) *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (son, with Beauregard "Bo" Brady I) *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (son, with Beauregard "Bo" Brady I, deceased) {switched at birth} *Ciara Brady (daughter, with Beauregard "Bo" Brady I) Grandchildren: *Claire Brady (granddaughter, via Shawn) Other relatives: *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Alice Grayson (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Byron Carmichael (paternal uncle, deceased) *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. (maternal uncle) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (maternal uncle, deceased) *William "Bill" Horton II (maternal uncle) *Marie Horton (maternal aunt) *David Banning (nephew, deceased) *Robert Anderson Jr. (nephew, deceased) *Spencer Olson (nephew) *Sandy Horton (maternal cousin) *Melissa Horton (maternal adopted cousin) *Janice Barnes (maternal foster cousin, deceased) *Sarah Horton (maternal adopted cousin) *Michael "Mike" Horton II (maternal cousin) *Jennifer Horton (maternal cousin) *Lucas Horton (maternal cousin) *Jessica Blake (maternal cousin) *Scott "Scotty" Banning II (great-nephew) *Elijah "Eli" Grant (great-nephew) *Nathan Horton (maternal adopted first cousin once removed) *Jeremy Horton (maternal first cousin once removed) *Abigail "Abby" Deveraux (maternal first cousin once removed) *Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr. (maternal first cousin once removed) *William "Will" Horton III (maternal first cousin once removed) *Alice "Allie" Horton (maternal first cousin once removed) *Nicholas "Nick" Fallon (maternal first cousin once removed, deceased) *David Grant (great-great-nephew, deceased) *Thomas DiMera (maternal first cousin twice removed) *Charlotte DiMera (maternal first cousin twice removed) *Arianna Horton (maternal first cousin twice removed) Flings and relationships: *Jacob "Jake" Kositchek (dated; 1982, deceased) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (dated; 1983-1984, deceased) *Lawrence "Larry" Welch (dated/engaged; 1984, deceased) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (affair/lovers; 1984, deceased) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (dated/engaged; 1995, deceased) *Franco Kelly (lovers; 1999, deceased) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (one night stand; 1999, deceased) *Stefano DiMera (one night stand; 1999, deceased) *Patrick Lockhart (affair/lovers; 2006) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (dated; 2012, deceased) *Aiden Jennings (dated; 2014-2015) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (dated; 2015, deceased) *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (dated; 2016) *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (dated/engaged; 2016-2017) Also See: *Horton family Williams, Hope Williams, Hope